1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a firearm safety system with communications electronics.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,138 discloses a magazine module with a microprocessor and a grip module with electronic circuitry. The magazine module also houses batteries. U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,812 discloses a firearm with a transmitter and a receiver, a ring having a transponder worn by a user, and a safety solenoid to block movement of a trigger mechanism.